fictievelandenfandomcom-20200214-history
Het Poppentheater
[http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Poppentheater_Klaassen Het poppentheater] is een verhaal, gedeeltelijk gebaseerd op waar gebeurde feiten. Het verhaal ontstond tijdens turbulente gebeurtenissen in Wikistad. Theater La Fénice was volledig uitgebrand en het terrein lag er maandenlang braak bij, totdat Martijn Van der Putten het initiatief nam het theater opnieuw op te richten op een andere plaats. Daarbovenop kwam nog dat Amelia, de schrijfster die het scenario voor een nieuw toneelstuk had moeten schrijven, plots ziek werd en in allerijl moest worden opgenomen in het AZ. Het toneelstuk is tot op vandaag nog niet afgewerkt en nieumand weet wanneer de schrijfster terug op de been zal zijn. Toen Fidelius, (de hoofdfiguur) met zijn chronisch debetsaldo bij de lokale bank, dan ook gehoor vond bij de andere artiesten om een poppentheater te organiseren om op die manier de komende maanden financieel zien te overbruggen, was er geen houden meer aan. Fidelius ging op zoek naar een huifkar, een poppenkast en een paard. Een bereidwillige zigeuner had nog een oude huifkar staan die echter helemaal moest worden opgeknapt. De poppenkast kreeg Fidelius in bruikleen van Kampernoelje Mevrouw Kampernoelje (de lerares aan de lagere school) en het paard had Fidelius via een advertentie in een buitenlandse krant voor een prikje op de kop kunnen tikken. Hij kan nog steeds niet begrijpen hoe de vroegere eigenaar zo'n mooi, sterk en vooral trouw dier van de hand heeft kunnen doen. Maximilian heeft meer hersenen dan alle zoogdieren samen, meent Fidelius. Het is alsof het paard zich bewust is van het enorme vertrouwen dat Fidelius in hem stelt. Paard, huifkar en poppenkast waren er reeds, nu moest enkel nog gezorgd worden voor een heus poppenspel. Ook daar vond Fidelius als bij wonder snel een oplossing voor : het internet ! Het verhaal begint als volgt Mumpet, een eekhoorn uit Duffield (Derbyshire) woont in de bossen van "Duffield Castle" en maakt zich zorgen over de toekomst. Skeotch, de hamster en naaste buur van Mumpet vindt het hele gedoe over de gevreesde invasie van de Aloha’s totaal overdreven... Maar Mumpet heeft nachtmerries en droomt van buitenaardse wezens waarvan sommige met namen die hij niet eens kan uitspreken: fhsxz, cady2, 21y67, t82uh, xx33xx, ki57y, het zijn slechts enkele voorbeelden. Skeotch de hamster, probeert Mumpet met allerlei middelen te overtuigen dat er niets aan de hand is. ‘s Nachts gaat hij naast Mumpet zitten en fluistert hem lieve woordjes zoals smile, tree, bat, mercey, coffee in het oor. Ieder woordje moet een positieve herinnering opwekken: * 'smile' is de naam van zijn vriendinnetje, * 'tree' is de boom waarin Mumpet zo graag speelt, * 'bat' de vleermuis die bij valavond voorbijscheert, * 'mercey', de naam van de kamermeid in Duffield Castle. In de winter legt Mercey altijd nootjes op het bospad die Mumpet dan stiekem gaat ophalen. * 'coffee' is de geur die Mumpet aan zijn grootouders doet denken. Niets helpt echter en ten einde raad gaat Skeotch naar Horatius, de bosuil die alles ziet en hoort met de vraag hoe hij Mumpet kan helpen en of het binnenkort kan gebeuren want zo gaat het écht niet verder. Horatius belooft er eens een dagje over te slapen en raadt Skeotch aan ondertussen lavendel in alle nesten van Mumpet te gaan leggen. Dit zou hem voorlopig moeten kalmeren. Ondertussen, met het slechte weer, is de lavendel echter volledig doorweekt en moet er dringend naar een andere oplossing worden gezocht. Skeotch gaat zelfs te rade bij de Aurelia de schildpad. Die was ervan overtuigd dat een paar slokjes warme melk voor het slapengaan bij haar alleszins wonderen verricht. Warme melk voor een Eekhoorn ? Brrrrrrrr, Skeotch weet niet hoe hij dàt aan Mumpet moet gaan wijsmaken. Zaden, noten, fruit, eieren, bloemen, knoppen, insecten, jonge twijgjes dat wel, maar warme melk ? Nee, dat zou er bij Mumpet wel niet ingaan. Ten einde raad gaat Skeotch dan maar weer naar zijn oude vriend Horatius de uil, die hem toevertrouwt uit een geheim gesprek met zijn bovenbuur de wouw (de aartsvijand van Mumpet) vernomen te hebben dat het eten van jonge dennetwijgjes een gunstige invloed zou hebben op het slaappatroon van Skeotch. De eekhoorn bleek namelijk een heel speciaal probleem te hebben, waar liever niet over gepraat werd. Hoe zegt men ook weer in 't latijn: Bene diagnoscitur, bene curatur (iets wat goed gediagnosticeerd wordt, kan genezen worden). En zie, het werkt... na een paar dagen knabbelen aan het jonge groen, komt Skeotch eindelijk tot rust. Na een week slaapt hij reeds de hele nacht door en heeft hij ook weer de moed om 's morgens op te staan. Het is een verademing voor iedereen in de omgeving van Skeotch, want nu kunnen alle dieren tenminste ook genieten van hun welverdiende nachtrust. De demonen zijn verjaagd en de stilte is teruggekeerd in het bos. Eind goed, alles goed! categorie:Theater